


Thomas Home For Super Kids

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Genderfluid Character, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Thomas ends up with a handful of supernatural children and doesn't know what to do.Roman gets adopted first at age 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Logan,16 doesn't want to talk unless it's about homework doesn't like it when anyone other than Patton touches his raven wings.
> 
> Patton,16 loves to talk sun won't stop talking or making jokes and pun sun loves Logan's wings and dislikes when people ask about suns ears or markings.
> 
> Virgil,16 doesn't talk much really shy she'll panic if you touch her hoodie only Janus is allowed to she has anxiety attacks when asked about her teeth has hard time sleeping.
> 
> Janus,16 lies but can't help it most times hates his face and eyes used to have scales on his hands but his last home removed them won't allow anyone not even Virgil to touch em.
> 
> Emile,17 isn't adopted but is still part of the family loves cartoons and is like the person his family needs Remy is his best friend she'd die for them when she stays over she's always with them they love their ears being touched.
> 
> Remy,17 they don't sleep until Thomas is asleep they'll always have their sunglasses on won't take them off unless Emile asks them to the others sleep better with them there they sleep better with Emile there.
> 
> Remus,17 teeth don't touch star's teeth likes the woods loves bugging Roman star likes stars wings star won't touch anything iron will fly into a blind panic if anyone has iron Roman makes it better.
> 
> Roman,18 is the mother to all of them basically makes them all food helps when needed Thomas probably would've die by now without her has a lot of weapons and isn't afraid to use them he has gotten into a lot of fights somehow the cops still love them.

"R someone is here for you!" Rose shouted from down the hall making Risa roll her eyes playfully

"Coming!" Risa shouted back hopefully it's not the cops again she isn't in the mood for them

When she got to the end of the hall she saw a young male next to Rose he looked nervous uh oh this doesn't look good

"Hello?" She asked softly walking into Rose's view who give her a once over

"Risa! This is Thomas he'd like to adopt you!" Rose chirped 

"Oh?" She asked tilting her head 

"Is that okay with you?" This Thomas person asked

"Uhhhh sure" Risa mumbled

Oh wowie first time anyone asked if it was okay with me she thought happily

"So Risa princess go pack your things up" Rose told her gently which Risa went to go do  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"So Risa would you like to go shopping for anything?" Thomas asked gently 

"Can we get some clothes?" She asked and smiled when Thomas nodded 

This isn't so bad she thought humming  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thomas ended up taking her to a little shop meant for the supernatural which while she liked him trying to be nice she was kinda offended? 

"So Risa see anything you like?" He asked her as she looked around before seeing a dress https://images.app.goo.gl/mCYgCHEnNvT6NFAa7

"That one?" She asked pointing at it Thomas nodded grabbing it

At the end of the shopping trip she had six dresses ten skirts two different jeans one shorts one bathing suit and one suit (think Roman's prince suit but for a child) and one pair of gold flats and one pair of red sneakers  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When they got to Thomas home he showed her around before leading her to her own room no sharing needed and she was so happy she gave him a hug

He left her to unpack and look around her new room

It was white with gold and red everywhere her bed was white with gold on it and she had red pillows!!

She had a brown desk for work with a white chair,she had her own closet as well!!! She put everything in there

A toy chest which she put all her old and new toys in it,a book shelf she put all her new ones in there but kept the book her mama gave her under her bed along with the knife papa gave her before they both left for a hunt? Rose came along two weeks later to tell her that mama and papa had died.

Risa missed them but they weren't really there to begin with so could she really miss someone who never really was there? Maybe she didn't know


	2. Thomas Meet Ro!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Ro just bonding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas human  
> Risa/Roman/Ro witch  
> Remus Fae  
> Remy sandman  
> Emile werewolf  
> Janus dragon  
> Virgil vampire  
> Patton elf  
> Logan part Raven

"Risa?" Thomas voice sounded behind them making their head snap to where his voice came from

"Actually today's I'm Ro them/they" they informed him going back to making eggs for both of them

"Okay Ro why are you up so early?" Thomas asked sitting down watching his new child frown 

"I'm making breakfast?" They asked tilting their head a little

"I see that but why you're still a child you don't need to that's why you have me" Thomas informed them gently

"Oh...okay? What do I do then?" They asked confused

"Hmmm well your homework,clean your room or anything you use,keep everything for school together" Thomas listed off for Ro

"That's not a lot" they said smiling softly "I like thank you" they mumbled

"Don't thank me for treating you like a child Ro" Thomas told them frowning

"Okay" they said softly finishing the eggs and putting them on the plates before taking them over to the table and sitting down

"So Ro we need to sign you up for school" Thomas said 

"School? What's that" Ro asked making Thomas frowned again

Did I do something wrong? She thought panicking

"School is where we learn and make friends I can sign you up for a school for the supernatural or for normal and super children it's up to you Ro" Thomas informed them 

"What's the difference?" They asked confused

"Well if you went to a all super school you're far less likely to be made fun of or worse hurt,if you went to one for all you're running the risk of fights bullies and getting hurt a lot" Thomas said 

"Well that sucks! People shouldn't be treated different just because of something they can't help!" She yelled angrily

"And I agree but there's not much we can do" Thomas said gently

"Well then I'm going to a normal school till I get into highschool!" She yelled frowning

If they want a fight I'll give them one! She thought angrily

"Are you sure Ro?' Thomas asked worried for their safety

"Yup!" They chirped smiling

"Okay there's one near where we live however it's one of the worst for supers" Thomas said frowning

They grinned "sign me up please?" They asked softly

"Okay if your sure" Thomas said

"Oh I'm sure" they replied

"You'll start in two days" Thomas informed them

"Okay" Ro said smiling

They won't know what hit them they thought smiling


	3. Roman Punches Someone That's All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman just punches someone for making fun of a fellow witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas human  
> Risa/Roman/Ro witch  
> Remus Fae  
> Remy sandman  
> Emile werewolf  
> Janus dragon  
> Virgil vampire  
> Patton elf  
> Logan part Raven

"Have a good day Roman" Thomas said gently

"I will Thomas you have a good day too!" He chirped jumping out of the car  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay class we've a new student joining us!" The teacher said waving a hand at Roman

"Hi I'm Roman!" He said smiling at the other childen

"And will you tell us something about you Roman?" She asked gently

"I'm not always Roman and I'm a witch!" He chirped out

Come on any takers? He thought

"Ewwwww a freak!" A boy in the back yelled making all but one other laugh

"Not as freaking as you nose" Roman deadpan taking a sit near the kid who didn't laugh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When school was over he wasn't expecting to run into the kid who didn't laugh who was bleeding from their nose

"Hey what happened?" He asked gently

"Ryan doesn't like that I'm a witch" the kid explain

"Oh what's your name?" Roman asked softly

"Names Jay" Jay mumbled

"Okay Ja"

He got cut off when this Ryan person came around the corner

"Oh lookie it's witch one and witch two!" Ryan yelled

"Oh look it's dumbass one" Roman mocked 

"You bitch!" Ryan yelled going to hit him Roman just side stepped Ryan wasn't really good at this

Smiling Roman merely punched him in the gut and when he bent over grabbed his head and brought his knee up 

Maybe shouldn't have done that Roman thought hearing a crack  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"THAT MONSTER ATTACKED MY BABY FOR NO REASON!" Ryan's mother screamed

Poor Thomas Roman thought sighing

"He did it in self-defense ma'am" Thomas explained

No I didn't the knee was just payback for poor Jay's nose he thought

"I can not all" 

Roman toned them out

Probably gonna have to go to that all supernatural school now... He thought sadly  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Are you mad?" He asked once Thomas started driving

"No not mad just disappointed" Thomas said

"Oh okay" Roman mumbled

Thomas told Roman later that day he'd have to go to the all supernatural school and sent him to his him grounding him which fair


	4. Remus!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman adopts Remus and then Thomas actually adopts Star
> 
> Roman 13  
> Remus 12

"Hi!!!" A kid with black and green wings yelled into their ears after they sat on the grass for lunch

"Hi?" Ro asked not use to people coming up to them willing

"I'm Remus!" They said plopping down next to them

"Ro" they said 

"I know! Your new and everyone scared of you because they don't know what you are!" Remus chirped beginning to eat their lunch

"So what're your pronouns Remus?" Ro asked eating their own lunch

"Star pronouns why?" Remus asked sharply

"How do I use those?" Ro asked gently

"Oh um like star like starself?" Remus asked mumbling a little

"Oh okay hey Remus?" Ro asked softly continuing after star hummed "I meet someone and I want to be star's friend how do I ask star to be my friend?" 

"Why ask silly!" Remus said

"Remus would you like to be my friend?" Ro asked smiling when Remus nodded

Star is now my child Ro thought to themselves  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"How was school?" Thomas asked Ro

"I made a friend!" Ro said happily

"Oh a friend? tell me more!" Thomas said smiling

"Well star's name is Remus and star's really nice!! Star told me star's family left star so you should take star in" Ro explain 

"Okay okay I'll see what I can do Ro" Thomas said smiling still  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Risa was getting bored she's been home all day waiting for Thomas to get home

Her head snapped up when she heard the door open and giggling

"Hey R?" Thomas called out

"In the living room" she replied sitting up as Thomas rounded the corner followed closely by

"REMUS!" She yelled jumping up smiling

"RO!?" Remus shouted throwing starself into her arms warping around her

"It's Risa right now she/her" she informed Remus and Thomas 

"Oh sorry" Remus mumbled

"It's okay you didn't know" she comfort star smiling gently "welcome home star"

"Thanks Ri" star mumbled


	5. Remy and Emile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman/Ro/Risa,15  
> Remus Remy and Emile,14

"Hello" Ro said waving towards the two children Thomas lead into the kitchen

"Sup" Remy or was Emile? Said

"Remus is still sleeping" They told Thomas who nodded

"Ro this is your new sibling Remy and their friend Emile" Thomas informed them smiling

"Nice to meet you both" Ro chirped looking at their new sibling

"As the oldest one here you'll be in charge if I ever have to leave and no one can watch you guys" Thomas said sternly

"Mhm" Ro hummed 

Those two will definitely start dating when they learn they can Ro thought smiling

"I'll go get Remus" They said hopping out of the chair before looking at the two "any one of you have iron on you?" They asked

"No but Em does that a problem?" Remy asked tilting their head

"Yes,give it here please?" They asked holding their hand out 

"I'll go make sure Remus"

"YOU LEFT ME R!!!" Remus yelled running into the kitchen

Oh FUCK Ro screamed in their head

"Remus don't scream and please go into the living room" Thomas said

"Why?" Remus asked tilting star's head before frowning

Here we go Ro thought

"Who has Iron?" Remus asked eyes glowing a neon green

"Remus," Ro said gently making Star's head snap towards them they heard someone wince at the crack "Emile has iron BUT didn't know it'll hurt you so you need to calm down" they informed star gently taking stars face into their hands smiling at star

"Okay okay just get rid of it?" Remus asked softly

"Already happening" Ro said letting Thomas take Remus to the living room

"Where should I put the iron?" Emile asked softly

"Throw it outside" Ro said smiling softly at the poor kid

"So your like what the mom of the house?" Remy asked watching Emile do as he was told

"What?" Ro asked blinking

"You do seem motherly!" Emile chirped 

Oh god no Ro thought

"No" Ro snapped frowning

"Mama Ro" Remy deadpan grinning

"Mama Ro!!" Emile chriped

"MAMA RO!" Remus screamed laughing

I hate this fuckin family Ro thought to themselves sighing


	6. Logan And Patton Come In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman 16  
> Remus Remy Emile 15  
> Patton Logan 14

"Muddy no bad" Roman snapped grabbing Remus by star's ear 

"Mooooom!" Remus whined pouting

Don't kill Remus we love Remus star's our best friend he thought to himself

"Mother" Remy voice purred behind them

"Don't you da"

"Mother I crave violence" Remy deadpan while Emile giggled

"You're so lucky I'm busy with Remus" Roman informed them

"Sorry mom" they both said giggling

The cops love me I can get away with murder he thought

"Kids I'm home!" Thomas yelled opening the door "and I have some news!"

"Kay!" Roman yelled somehow getting all three of the others to sit down Roman had to sit on Remus so star didn't fly off

When Thomas got to them he just sighed already used to this "so there two kids"

"NEW SIBLINGS!" Remus screamed making Roman smack his hand over stars mouth

"Yeah but they're nervous and I was wondering if you'll visit them with me Roman?" Thomas asked 

Oh great really living up to the nickname mama Ro he thought

"Sure when would we go?" He asked tilting his head

"Now?" Thomas asked smiling as Roman hopped off of Remus lap

"Emile?" He asked smiling softly at her when she looked over "you're in charge"

"What why me?" Emile asked playing with her skirt

"Because I don't trust Remus or Remy" Roman deadpan walking off

Poor Emile Roman thought  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello? I'm here to see Patton and Logan?" Thomas asked the lady behind the desk holding Roman's hand tightly

"Right this way" The woman said getting up and walking to a door they both followed her

"Logan Patton Thomas is back" She told two children one with wings and the other with light blue markings over him she left right after Roman didn't like her

"Hello,I brought Roman like I said I would" Thomas said smiling

"Oh?" The one with the markings looked up smiling "Hello!!"

"Hey" Roman said waving

"My names Patton this is Logan!" Patton chirped

Roman looked at what they were doing 

A puzzle nice Roman thought

"Oh Logan's really good at puzzles!" Patton cheered "I'm not that good at them" Patton mumbled making Logan looked at them

"What? You're very good at them for not being able to pay attention to it and finding it boring" Logan said frowning though that made Patton smile

"By the way Patton Logan what are your pronouns?" Roman asked gently

The other would have a field day with this Roman thought

"Ah he/him and Patton uses sun/sunself that won't be a problem will it?" Logan asked wings puffing out angrily

Cute Roman thought smiling

"No Remus uses star/starself,Remy uses Them/they,Emile uses she/they/him as do I not all at once though" Roman informed them both softening his body language

"That's so cool!" Patton squealed suns markings glowing softly

"Yes,I suppose it is" Logan agreed smiling at Patton before looking at Roman again "How old are you all?"

"I'm sixteen Remus Remy and Emile are all fifteen" Roman said gently Logan nodded once before turning back to Patton  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Coming back home with both made Roman happy 

"Okay Remus is a bit loud and Remy has a attitude Emile is a sweetheart" Thomas said opening the door sighing when he saw Remy drinking coffee Remus flying around and Emile no where to be seen

"Kids?" Thomas asked they both didn't reply "Kids!" Again no response he sighed looking at Roman "Roman could you?" 

"Of crouse!" Roman said walking into the house Patton and Logan following confused

Roman clapped once making Remus and Remy turn to them "Remy Remus where is Emile?" He asked frowning

"In the bathroom" they both replied

"Why is she in the bathroom?" He asked

"Uhhhhhh she thinks she's dying" Remy said sadly

"Unlikely" Logan said softly to Patton

"Remy Remus take Patton and Logan to their new rooms I'll check up on Emile!" He yelled already half way to the stairs "That means now!" He snapped making them both jumped into action

"Yes mama Ro" they both said making him sigh  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Emile sweetie?" Roman asked knocking on the door

Emile opened the door Roman could see she's been crying

"Aw sweetie what happened?" Roman cooed pulling her into his arms

"Remy won't need me they got new siblings now" she cried holding on to Roman tightly

"Aw sweetie they love you they'll always need you" he told her gently

"Really?" She asked looking at him star eyed

"Really" he whispered making her smile

"Thanks mama ro" she whispered giggling when Roman groaned

"Give it up already!" He yelled

"Never!" She yelled running off probably to find Remy

Just ask them out already Emile or Remy ask Emile out god! Roman thought


	7. Risa first period :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asked for by my friend set before Patton and Logan two weeks into Remy being adopted
> 
> Roman/Ro/Risa,15  
> Remus,Remy,Emile,14

Risa woke up to her legs feeling wet and dry at once pulling her blankets up she screamed loudly crying she was going to die 

"R?" Thomas sounded behind her door making her cry harder

"R open the door!" Remus begged from behind it

"No go away!" She cried into her hands curling up it hurt and there was so much blood!

She got out of her bed tears still running pulling everything off her bed and grabbing things for a shower she wrapped one of the blankets without blood on it and opened the door to see her family there

"R you good?" Remy asked tilting their head

"I'm gonna die!" She whined crying again

"WHAT!?" Remus screamed believing it because star smelt blood on her

"R explain why you think you're going to die?" Thomas asked gently

"I woke up and there was blood everywhere!" She yelled

Thomas frowned before sighing "Risa that's called a period didn't anyone tell you about those?" He asked

"No they didn't believe me when I said I was born female!" She whined

"Okay go take a shower I'll clean it up and we'll get you everything you need" Thomas said gently while Risa nodded running to the bathroom Remus following worried still

"Remus you can't and their gone" Thomas sighed Remy patted him on the leg  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You can stay just no looking Muddy" Risa said sternly

"Okay!" Remus chirped sitting on the floor while Risa got changed to take a shower

"Muddy?" She asked once she was in the shower

"Yeah?"

"Does this make me weird?" She whispered 

"Nah your still my best friend who doesn't try ripping my wings or throwing iron at me who takes care of me even when I hurt you!" Remus told her

"Okay" she mumbled  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Why are there so many?" She whined frowning

"Well everyone needs something different" Thomas informed her grabbing four different types for her

"Can we get some coco?" She asked smiling when Thomas nodded

Thomas got her coco,some candy and some painkillers Remus give her one of star's teeth which some would find creepy but she found it cute Remy give her a bottle full of red sand and Emile gave her a plush snake


	8. Virgil And Janus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman/Ro/Risa,17  
> Remus,Remy,Emile,16  
> Logan,Patton,Virgil,Janus,15

"Come on Thomas we're going to be late!" Ro whined pulling their jacket on 

"I know I know" Thomas said putting his shoes on "Okay let's go!"

"Finally! LOGAN'S THE BOSS!" Ro screamed hearing Emile cheer happy they weren't the boss  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Rose!" Ro yelled seeing their old friend

"Hello again Ro Thomas" Rose smiled

"So where are they?" Thomas asked

"Over there" She pointed over towards two children whispering together "best let Ro talk to them first" she informed them

Ah yes the witch on their period who doesn't have a chest binder yet and feels wrong should talk to two young children right off the bat they thought to themselves on the outside smiling and nodding

"Okay Ro think you can handle it?" Thomas asked gently

"Yep!" They chirped walking over to the two "hey" they said when they got to them making them both look up both blushing a little

Odd they thought smiling "so what's up?" They asked 

"Um should you be talking to us when you are om y'know ma'am?" The one in purple asked

Something in Ro brain hurt by that they'll get back to that when they're alone

"On my period? Nothing wrong with saying that word and besides I'm not female at least not right now" they informed them

"Oh sorry" purple hoodie mumbled

"It's okay honest mistake" they said gently sitting down across from them both "so what about you?"

"What about us?" The one in yellow snapped

"Pronouns" 

"Oh he/him" yellow said

"She/her" purple whispered

"Hm nice nice" Ro hummed

Okay I wanna go home they whined

"So how'd you tell I'm on my period?" They asked

"You smell like Janus when his on his" Purple said

"Yeah" Janus? Mumbled

"Yikes sorry kid" Ro said

"So why are you talking to us?" Janus asked

"My pa over there wants to adopt y'all" Ro said pointing towards Thomas who was in a deep conversation with Rose

"Why would he want a vampire?" Virgil asked

"Or a dragon?" Janus also asked frowning

"I don't know Rose called him told him about you two and he fall in love without meeting you both as did Patton Sun loves meeting new people" Ro softly informed them smiling

"Okay fine" they both mumbled  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"By the way why do you have so many piercing?" Virgil asked

"Teenage rebellious stage" Ro said 

"Oh"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mama Ro Remus ate my sandwich!" Patton cried out when Ro stepped into the house

"Remus bad" they snapped grabbing star by the ear and dragging star out who was whining

They did hear Remy yell mama Ro strikes again


	9. Risa Gets Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan,he/him  
> Patton,sun  
> Virgil,she/her  
> Janus,he/him  
> Emile,she/he/them  
> Remy,they/them  
> Remus,Star  
> Roman,she/they/him
> 
> Roman/Ro/Risa,16  
> Remus,Remy,Emile,15  
> Logan,Patton,14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually go to good shops don't get piercings at a shady place kiddos!

Risa grinned holding the money Thomas had been giving her for her allowance she walked into the piercing shop happy to finally get rid of how much she looked like her mother and father  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You sure about this kid?" Doug asked once more laughing at her nod

"Okay kid so what'd you want?" He asked Risa

She thought for a moment before a smile spread across her face 

(Risa honey never get a piercing they'll make you look easy

Okay mama!

Never get one like Rose

Okay mama...)

"I want a eyebrow,lip,bellybutton,two hex and one on my tongue please!" She said bouncing in her chair

"Alright kid get up here" he sighed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She giggled walking home feeling happy untill she remembered she had to go back to Thomas and the others and he might make her take them off or won't ever trust her again!

"Risa?" Thomas asked from behind her

Fuck she thought freezing

"What are you doing here I thought you were at a friend's?" He asked

Ha friends only friend I have is Remus she thought sadly turning around to face Thomas

"Risa" he paused sighing before grabbing her hand and leading her to his car

"Th"

"Not now Risa lets just get home" he informed her coldly

Oh guess I'm going back she thought sinking into her chair  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Now why did yo"

"I didn't want to see my mother or father every time I looked at myself!" She yelled frowning playing with her hands

"Risa" she felt him hug her "you should've told me"

"I'm sorry please don't send me back!" She cried holding onto Thomas like a lifeline

"Risa I'm not sending you back just next time tell me?" He said smiling sadly at her

"Okay" she mumbled feeling lighter than she had in awhile  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ooooh pretty!" Patton cooed sun was smiling

Roman smiled at sun before seeing Remus curling up on starself "And I made sure it has no iron"

He got a lap full of Remus and he wrapped his arms around star

"They look nice on you" Logan informed him 

"Yeah now you look more badass" Remy chirped from their spot on Emile who nodded

Roman was happy with his little family


	10. Ro Is Badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan,he/him  
> Patton,sun  
> Virgil,she/her  
> Janus,he/him  
> Emile,she/he/them  
> Remy,they/them  
> Remus,Star  
> Roman,she/they/him
> 
> Roman/Ro/Risa,18  
> Remus,Remy,Emile,17  
> Patton,Logan,Janus,Virgil,16

"Will Risa Sanders please come to the principal office?"

Ro sighed getting up and leaving class  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They frowned seeing their little family there all they needed was Dad

"What happened?" Ro asked seeing Remus curled up,Janus with a black eye,Virgil bleeding from her nose,Logan with bloodied hands and Patton with hand marks on suns neck while Emile was holding Remy who was glaring at the floor

"Miss Risa?" A lady asked walking up to them

Ro sighed pulling out a fake smile "yes ma'am?" 

"Your father is on is way till then Mr.Hope will speck with you" she informed them glancing at their piercings

"Thank you ma'am really please let me know when he gets here I'm so worried about my baby siblings and Emile!" They whispered to the lady who nodded falling for their charm  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Miss Sanders these are the Day's their son's say your siblings attacked them for ni reason" Mr.Hope informed them

They nodded glancing at the little brats who dare hurt their babies 

"That's the girl who's been bully big bro!" One of them cried

"How"

Ro held a hand out smiling coldly "now I don't like bullies so here's what's gonna happened" she snapped  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ro!" Thomas cried seeing his oldest walk out followed by six other children who looked mad

"We're sorry we attacked you guys" they all said looking towards Ro who nodded and the kids ran like their pants had been set on fire

"Let's go home Emile coming with?" They asked 

"Yeah her family are busy" Thomas said 

"Good let's go kids" Ro said softly helping Thomas lead them out of the school  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"How'd you get them t"

"Oh I just told them I'd hex em if they kept this up" they said smiling

"Really?" Thomas asked frowning

Ro laughed "no let's just say I'm very good at protecting family"

"I believe it" Thomas said smiling remembering all the times Ro got in tourble protecting them

**Author's Note:**

> To bee clear 
> 
> Thomas human  
> Risa/Roman/Ro witch  
> Remus Fae  
> Remy sandman  
> Emile werewolf  
> Janus dragon  
> Virgil vampire  
> Patton elf  
> Logan part Raven


End file.
